Vicious Perfect Enemy
by dark-heart-event
Summary: The plastics are back. They are meaner and cleverer…Regina’s reign had ended and here comes a new heiress of meaness


The plastics are back. They are meaner and cleverer…

Regina's reign had ended and here comes a new heiress of bitchery…

DO FRIENDS CHANGE?

CHAPTER ONE

Melissa arrives in Chloe's house. Goes in Chloe's bedroom and they talk. Melissa gets Chloe's comb and comb Chloe's black hair. They talked.

"Oh my God! tomorrow is the big day you know" said Melissa.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Marianne and Toni." Said Chloe excitedly.

Chloe is described as a simple girl with innocence all over her face. She is childish want a proof?

News reporting from Grade 6 English:

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder. Look at Toni, she looks adorable. Look at Marianne she looks like a goddess and look at Chloe then you may ask 'is she a cry baby look at her cheeks and eyes which may depict sorrow" said Melissa

"Hey I am not a cry baby. Why would you do such a thing insulting me (Chloe cried)?"

"duhh.. What a clear sign!!" said Marianne with a smile and the class laughs weirdly…

Back to the present time!

"Chloe you know Harold?" asked Melissa. Still combing Chloe's hair

"No, I don't even know his last name" joked Chloe.

Then Melissa stopped combing and goes in front of Chloe in bended knee.

"Chloe I know you know him. I know he likes you but I like him. So if you will say "yes" to him I will be very angry you know." Said Melissa. Chloe just stared at Melissa with confusion obvious in her stare.

"Ha…ha…." Melissa laugh "that's just a stupid joke" she added.

She stood up and looks at her wrist watch and said

"Oh my Gosh! It's 4 I must be going then….. Bye... and tomorrow Chloe meet me in front of the cafeteria."

Chloe waved her hand still shocked of what she had heard a while ago. It is so uncommon of Melissa to utter such joke.

Chloe stood up from her seat and looked at their 2nd year pictures. She asked herself. "Melissa asked me about Harold. I even don't know Harold. Gosh, that's so weird she asked that from me."

Then she kept the pictures in the drawer and went to sleep for a while….

"Ring!!!!!" the clock alarmed.

Chloe wakes up the grabbed the alarm clock and looked at the time.

"Oh no! am I dreaming or what?" Chloe said shocked that it is 4 am.

She ran outside her room and picks her answering phone and played the previous calls.

"Chloe, this is mom I will be back tomorrow so it's up to you to prepare your dresses in school and don't pass dinner ok!"

"What?!!! I cannot believe this." Said Chloe shockingly and rushed to fix her breakfast. The she ate while preparing her dress in school.

It is 5 am and she's in a hurry. Then at last she finishes her job making her dress neat.

At 6 am she left home and goes straight to North shore high school. While walking to the school she waved to her former classmates but her former classmates seem not to bother.

She looks like crazy waving at them without them waving at her or even says Hi!

She looked at the environment it is peaceful. She noticed a beautiful girl lying on the grass with her friends. Chloe realizes that the beautiful girl is Cady Heron wearing a fabulous white dress. Cady is with Janis and Damian with also Kevin G. kissing Janis.

Then "Hey! Watch where you're going ok." Said Chloe to the 3 girls walking straight forward. Those 3 girls seem to forget that she exists. She noticed something.

"Toni, why is she so mean lately?" asked Chloe to herself.

"Hey Chloe… do I frighten you?" said Marianne surprised her at her back

"Not really, what's wrong with Toni and WHO are those girls she is with?" asked Chloe with a childish facial expression.

"As far as I know they are Tarah and Antoinette. They are super rich! Stylish too." Said Marianne.

"Ok. Have you seen Melissa?" asked Chloe.

"No, let's get going it is almost 7!" said Marianne with a smile.

They entered her English class and when she is seated. Toni entered.

"Toni, Hi!" said Chloe happily. Toni snobs her and she kisses a jock.

Chloe felt she will going to puke. "Yuck!" she said to herself.

Their professor entered and it is a boring discussion in that first class.

After class the students starting to leave the class.

"Toni" Chloe rushed to talk to Toni. Then Chloe holds Toni's right hand and then

"AHHHH "screamed Toni. "Gosh what's wrong with you" asked Chloe in confusion.

"Leave me alone jerk. If YOU ever touch me again you will be pinkified bye"

Toni left the room leaving Chloe wondering what had happened to Toni in the vacation.

Melissa passes the doors of the class and noticed Chloe crying on the desk. She gets inside the room and talked to her.

"Chloe, I must have said to you yesterday that Toni is not the Toni we know before. She had changed ok. We must not cry for people who never bother to care for us. Even it hurts to forget we are still here at your side ok. "

"Thanks Melissa. You're truly the best friend I ever had." Said Chloe hugging Melissa.

Then they went to the cafeteria and Melissa left her for a moment because she will buy their food. She looked at the student's eating and then

Chloe was bumped by Tarah and the food spilled on Chloe's dress

"Oooh, I'm so sorry I never noticed that you're there please forgive me." Said Tarah, the blonde hair girl wearing pink.

"It's ok" then she heard laughs. She look at the girls are Tarah's back and there is Toni smiling. She ran outside and goes into the bathroom. She began to clean the mess on her dress.

Then Melissa entered the room and said:

"Chloe, I'm sorry I am not there at your side. The girl who spilled on you is Tarah. When Regina George became nice she takes over girl world. Shocking right, but we must follow her rules or else perish… I mean be in the hall of shame ok."

Chloe looked at Melissa and said.

"Thanks for being nice to me. Last year was a nice school year but this school year is the worst. I cannot believe that … (Chloe bows her head). Toni changed to the worst girl I would ever meet."

Melissa gets something inside her bag it is a shirt. She let Chloe wear it this day.

"Here, wear this Chloe" said Melissa.

"You're my new best friend … officially" said Chloe with a hug to Melissa


End file.
